


Never Like This

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [39]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Never Like This-Danielle Bradbery (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Never Like This-Danielle Bradbery (Pandora)

Megatron watches Starscream frowning as he stares at the floor. The seekers wings are downcast. His armor is dulled. He sighs before standing up and walking over to the seeker. He doesn’t miss the other’s flinch as he touches the seeker’s shoulder. 

“I am sorry for your loss,” Megatron says, the seeker looks up at him, Energon blurring his optics. 

“The war has cost so much,” Starscream’s voice cracks and his shoulders slump. Megatron kneels beside the other before wrapping his arms around the hurt mech. 

“I will always be here for you, Starscream, whatever you need,” Megatron presses his forehelm to the seeker’s helm. “Whatever you need.”

“A shoulder to cry on?” Starscream whimpers.


End file.
